I need OC's, CLOSED!
by xEverlastingDarknessx
Summary: It is now the deadline for the submission contest. I would love to thank each and everyone of you guys who submitted an OC for me! I hope you enjoy my next story! NOTE: THE FINAL ALLEGIANCE IS IN THE 1ST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have an idea for a new story, and I promise that this wont get in the way of my story, Midnight's Rise! I want to make a new story based around OCs submitted by you guys. Here's what I need for you guys to do, PM me your OC or just comment your OC. Guidelines for your character will be below. **PLEASE TAKE NOTICE OF THIS: THE SUBMISSIONS WILL END ON FEBRUARY 21. ANY MORE SUBMISSIONS THAT ARE SENT TO ME ON THAT DAY OR ANY LATER DAYS WILL ****NOT**** BE USED AT ALL. **

Clans that I will need cats for: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan.

Note: I will update the allegiances every Saturday until my deadline (which is perfect for me since February 21 is on a Saturday).

**Guidelines for your submission****:**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Rank**

**Description**

**Personality**

**Others**

The leaders and deputy positions will only go to the people who comment first. So first come, first serve.

~Darkness


	2. Where We Stand

Here is a check point for where we are now with OC submissions!

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Stormstar-pale gray tabby tom with a white patch near his tail and warm brown eyes (mate is Rainstorm)

**Deputy:** Hailstrike-white she-cat with gray spots and icy-blue eyes (apprentice: Greenpaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Oakfeather-soft, fluffy brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Rainstorm-small black she-cat with piercing ice-blue eyes

Bluestrike-large blue-gray tom with blue eyes (mate is Brightstream)

Falconstrike-mottled brown tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

Greenpaw-mottled black-and-brown tom with green eyes

Turtlepaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: **

Dawnfoot-gray tabby she-cat with warm green eyes

Brightstream-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Plumkit

**Elders: ****_Needed!_**

**Kits:**

Cloudkit-dark gray she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Breezekit-black tom with silver streaks

Plumkit-light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat: ****_Needed!_**

**Warriors: **

Spiderwhisker-long-legged dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes (apprentice: Leafpaw)

Frostshade-white tom with gray underbelly

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw-mottled ginger-and-brown tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Blackwhisker-long-furred black she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Frostshade's kits

**Elders: ****_Needed!_**

**WindClan:**

**Leader: **Barkstar-ugly brown tom with white ears and sea blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunnylake-white she-cat with dark gold patches and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: ****_Desperately needed!_**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Whitepetal-silver she-cat with white-petal shaped spots and warm amber eyes

**Warriors: ****_Needed!_**

**Apprentices: ****_Needed!_**

**Queens: **

Petalfrost-dark gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes, expecting Barkstar's kits

**Elders: **

Spottedshine-once-beautiful dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: **Honeystar-beautiful golden-brown tabby she-cat with lighter chest, underbelly, and paws. Gold-colored eyes

**Deputy: ****_Needed!_**

**Medicine Cat: ****_Needed!_**

**Warriors: **

Moonmist-beautiful gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long tail

Duckfeather-mottled brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Graystorm-dark gray tom

**Apprentice: ****_Needed!_**

**Queens:**

Silverflower-silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Stonekit

**Elders: ****_Needed!_**

**Kits:**

Stonekit-gray she-cat with darker gray spots


	3. Week 1 End: Allegiances & News!

**ThunderClan: **

**Leader: **Stormstar-pale gray tabby tom with a white patch near his tail and warm brown eyes (mate is Rainstorm)

**Deputy: **Hailstrike-white she-cat with gray spots and icy-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Oakfeather-soft, fluffy brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Rainstorm-small black she-cat with piercing ice-blue eyes (apprentice: Turtlepaw)

Bluestrike-large blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Falconstrike-mottled brown tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes

Spottednose-brown-and-cream tom with green eyes

Appledawn-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thrushtail-dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Bubbletail-light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Bramblefoot-dark gray tom with flash of white on chest and black stripes (mate is Duskflower)

**Apprentices:**

Turtlepaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Greenpaw-mottled black-and-brown tom with green eyes and a long tail

**Queens:**

Dawnfoot-gray tabby she-cat with warm green eyes

Brightstream-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Plumkit

Duskflower-mottled dark gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes, mother to Cloudkit and Breezekit

**Elders: ****_needed!_**

**Kits:**

Cloudkit-dark gray she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Breezekit-black tom with silver streaks

Plumkit-light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

***I realize now that Cloudkit and Breezekit were not included with any parents, so I am using my own cats in place of that. They are Duskflower and Bramblefoot.***

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Flintstar-long-furred dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a large scar on his shoulder

**Deputy: **Hollyfrost-fluffy black she-cat with white toes, chest, tail tip, muzzle, and ears, and ice-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Berryleaf-cream she-cat with black stripes (apprentice: Sweetpaw)

**Warriors:**

Spiderwhisker-long-legged dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes (apprentice: Leafpaw)

Frostshade-white tom with gray underbelly (apprentice: Poppypaw)

Shrewstep-light brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Hollowpelt-golden-cream tom with amber eyes and long legs (apprentice: Olivepaw)

Aspenfall-very dark gray-almost black-tom with blue eyes

Autumnleaf-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sweetpaw-pretty white she-cat with brown and black splotches, one green eye and one light blue eye

Leafpaw-mottled ginger-and-brown tom with green eyes

Poppypaw-mostly ginger, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Olivepaw-light brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Queens: **

Blackwhisker-long-furred black she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Frostshade's kits

**Elders: **

Runningheart-pale gray tom with amber eyes

***I am so happy that I have my story-line down, and I can't wait to sit down and write this. So I am putting in two ShadowClan cats that belong to me for the story to be more suiting, and they are Aspenfall and Autumnleaf.***

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Barkstar-ugly brown tom with white ears and blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunnylake-white she-cat with dark gold patches and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Tinypelt-very small gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Whitepetal)

**Warriors:**

Icewillow-black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostflower-fluffy, completely white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Lionclaw-golden tom with amber eyes and brown flecks on his back (mate is Owlfeather)

**Apprentices:**

Whitepetal-silver she-cat with white petal-shaped spots and soft amber eyes

_**warrior apprentices needed!**_

**Queens: **

Petalfrost-dark gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes, expecting Barkstar's kits

Owlfeather-pale gray she-cat with fluffy fur and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Spottedshine-once beautiful dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Honeystar-beautiful golden-brown tabby she-cat with lighter chest, underbelly, and paws and golden-colored eyes

**Deputy: ****_needed! _**

**Medicine Cat: ****_Needed!_**

**Warriors:**

Moonmist-beautiful gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long tail (apprentice: Splashpaw)

Duckfeather-mottled brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Graystorm-dark gray tom (apprentice: Troutpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw-white she-cat with large gray patches and blue eyes

Troutpaw-large gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silverflower-silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Stonekit

**Elders: ****_needed!_**

**Kits:**

Stonekit-gray she-cat with darker spots

**Cats Outside of Clans **

Aura-pretty pale gray she-cat with white paws

Crash-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smoke-white she-cat with gray ears, tail tip, chest, and paws

Ice-white she-cat with blue eyes

Raven-black-and-white tom with one blue eye and one gray eye

Cheshire-jet black tom-kit with piercing blue eyes

**Here we go! Cheshire is the main character for my newest story, ****_The Cheshire Cat_****! I am very excited for this, and I hope you guys feel the hype I am feeling! ^-^**


	4. Contest Almost to a Close

**Hey, guys! We're almost done with submissions, and well it's been slowing down a bit. The contest is almost over, so if I don't get anymore cats I will resort to using my own OCs. Here's the update!**

**ThunderClan: **

**Leader: **Stormstar-pale gray tabby tom with a white patch near his tail and warm brown eyes (mate is Rainstorm)

**Deputy: **Hailstrike-white she-cat with gray spots and icy-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Oakfeather-soft, fluffy brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

**Warriors:**

Rainstorm-small black she-cat with piercing ice-blue eyes (apprentice: Turtlepaw)

Bluestrike-large blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Falconstrike-mottled brown tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes

Spottednose-brown-and-cream tom with green eyes

Appledawn-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thrushtail-dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes (Mate is Dawnfoot)

Bubbletail-light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Bramblefoot-dark gray tom with flash of white on chest and black stripes (mate is Duskflower)

Pineshade-dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Fogdust-gray-and-silver tom with black stripes and gray eyes (mate is Echoflame)

**Apprentices:**

Turtlepaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Greenpaw-mottled black-and-brown tom with green eyes and a long tail

**Queens:**

Dawnfoot-gray tabby she-cat with warm green eyes, mother to Moonkit

Brightstream-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Plumkit

Duskflower-mottled dark gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes, mother to Cloudkit and Breezekit

Echoflame-beautiful Siamese she-cat with fiery orange eyes, mother to Seedkit and Treekit

**Elders: **

Icetail-white tom with green eyes, blind in one eye

Starlingfrost-ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Sunfur-ragged golden tabby tom with amber eyes milky with age

Cloudbark-fluffy white she-cat with brown muzzle and deep amber eyes

**Kits:**

Cloudkit-dark gray she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Breezekit-black tom with silver streaks

Plumkit-light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Moonkit-small silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Seedkit-beautiful gray, silver, and white she-cat with small black and brown spots and gray eyes

Treekit-big handsome muscular Siamese tom with fiery orange eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Flintstar-long-furred dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a large scar on his shoulder (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

**Deputy: **Hollyfrost-fluffy black she-cat with white toes, chest, tail tip, muzzle, and ears, and ice-blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Berryleaf-cream she-cat with black stripes (apprentice: Sweetpaw)

**Warriors:**

Spiderwhisker-long-legged dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes (apprentice: Leafpaw)

Frostshade-white tom with gray underbelly (apprentice: Poppypaw)

Shrewstep-light brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Hollowpelt-golden-cream tom with amber eyes and long legs (apprentice: Olivepaw)

Aspenfall-very dark gray-almost black-tom with blue eyes

Autumnleaf-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Cloudscar-muscular white tom with piercing amber eyes and long scar over his left eye (apprentice: Talonpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Sweetpaw-pretty white she-cat with brown and black splotches, one green eye and one light blue eye

Leafpaw-mottled ginger-and-brown tom with green eyes

Poppypaw-mostly ginger, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Olivepaw-light brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Smokepaw-smoky-gray tom with black spots and green eyes

Talonpaw-handsome dark brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Queens: **

Blackwhisker-long-furred black she-cat with gray eyes, expecting Frostshade's kits

**Elders: **

Runningheart-pale gray tom with amber eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Barkstar-ugly brown tom with white ears and blue eyes

**Deputy: **Sunnylake-white she-cat with dark gold patches and dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Tinypelt-very small gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes (apprentice: Whitepetal)

**Warriors:**

Icewillow-black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Brindlepaw)

Frostflower-fluffy, completely white she-cat with ice-blue eyes (Apprentice: Mudpaw)

Lionclaw-golden tom with amber eyes and brown flecks on his back (mate is Owlfeather)

Swiftdash-black she-cat with white chest, paws, ears, tail, and dark orange eyes (Apprentice: Dashpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Whitepetal-silver she-cat with white petal-shaped spots and soft amber eyes

Brindlepaw-pretty black-and-gold tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw-dark ginger she-cat with darker paws

Mudpaw-thick brown she-cat with darker spots

Dashpaw-handsome black tom with reddish stripes and deep blue eyes

**Queens: **

Petalfrost-dark gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes, expecting Barkstar's kits

Owlfeather-pale gray she-cat with fluffy fur and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Spottedshine-once beautiful dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Honeystar-beautiful golden-brown tabby she-cat with lighter chest, underbelly, and paws and golden-colored eyes

**Deputy: **Dappledfur-pretty dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Fallenember-dark brown she-cat with white splotches and black muzzle, green eyes (Apprentice: Hollywing)

**Warriors:**

Moonmist-beautiful gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long tail (apprentice: Splashpaw)

Duckfeather-mottled brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Graystorm-dark gray tom (apprentice: Troutpaw)

Flamescar-light ginger tom with black tail, ears, and green eye; long scar from his head to the tip of the ear

Nightbreeze-long-furred black she-cat with white paws and stormy gray eyes

Stonepool-dark gray tom with black front paw and chest, deep blue eyes (Apprentice: Sunpaw)

Mudtail-brown tom with amber eyes

Antface-dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle, tail-tip, and paws, orange-amber eyes

Willowleaf-light gray tabby tom with cream-colored paws, ears, and tail; light blue eyes

Loachpelt-pretty golden-and-white she-cat with thick brown stripes and amber eyes

Sedgefoot-long-haired spotted brown-and-black tom with dull green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw-white she-cat with large gray patches and blue eyes

Troutpaw-large gray tom with blue eyes

Hollywing-black she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw-golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silverflower-silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Stonekit

Silverflame-silver-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, foster mother to Snowkit

**Elders: **

Pikescale-mottled gray tom with blue eyes

Carptail-dark gray tabby tom with white patches and light green eyes

Berrysong-cream-colored she-cat with light amber eyes

**Kits:**

Stonekit-gray she-cat with darker spots

Snowkit-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Cats Outside of Clans **

Aura-pretty pale gray she-cat with white paws

Crash-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smoke-white she-cat with gray ears, tail tip, chest, and paws

Ice-white she-cat with blue eyes

Raven-black-and-white tom with one blue eye and one gray eye

Cheshire-jet black tom-kit with piercing blue eyes


End file.
